Love At First Sight
by Swan Tattoo
Summary: Yuuma nunca entendió el significado de la palabra "amor", hasta que la conoció a ella. Su nueva vecina. La prima de sus archienemigos de toda la vida y de la cual se enamoró locamente. Pero, ¿Cómo logrará conseguir el amor de la chica cuando esta tiene como familia a seis locos primos excesivamente celosos y sobreprotectores? La guerra por su hada dio comienzo. [AU] [Yuuma X Yui]
**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Título:** Love At First Sight.

 **Autora:** Lovely Swan.

 **Géneros:** Romance, drama, angustia, comedia, escolar.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** UA. Nada vampírico, todos los personajes que se verán en esta historia serán humanitos~ Incluyendo a Yuuma-kun~

Posible OOC. Personajes un poco fuera de caracteres, al menos Yuuma, quizás… Vale, juzguen ustedes esto xD Una cadena posible de One-shots, aunque yo lo veo como una historia de solo siete u ocho capítulos (?).

 **Summary:** Desde que tiene memoria, Yuuma nunca ha estado enamorado de ninguna chica o si quiera ha creído en las ridiculeces esas del "Amor a primera vista". Él solamente ama a sus hermanos, a su perro y a su huerto de vegetales. O al menos pensaba de esa forma hasta que conoció al amor de su vida sentada en una banqueta del parque y viéndose como un hada de _harina_.

¿El problema? Su historia de amor se ve impedida cuando descubre que su enamorada tiene como primos a sus enemigos desde escuela primaria. Los Sakamaki, aquellos ricachones idiotas que aparte de ser muy molestos... Son también celosos y sobreprotectores con su preciada primita. ¿Cómo es que acabó envuelto en una guerra de seis contra uno?

 _Yuuma nunca entendió el significado de la palabra "amor", hasta que la conoció a ella. Su nueva vecina. La prima de sus archienemigos de toda la vida y de la cual se enamoró locamente. Pero, ¿Cómo logrará conseguir el amor de la chica cuando esta tiene como familia a seis locos primos excesivamente celosos y sobreprotectores? Esta será una lucha a muerte por el corazón de su hada._

 **Canción Inspiradora:** First Love, Hikaru Utada.

 **Palabras:** 2390 (Solo el contenido de la historia), las N/A, aclaraciones y demás no se incluye ewe

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuma Mukami no creía en el amor a primera vista.

En realidad, él no creía en nada relacionado con el término "amor" en específico. Para él era una palabra bastante hueca y sin significado aparente, al menos era así cuando se refería al amor romántico. Porque tampoco es como si Yuuma no amase a nadie. Había experimentado aquel sentimiento que simbolizaba el cariño por alguien o algo, todavía era humano muy a pesar de su cerrado criterio.

Amaba a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, a su fiel perro Kabocha y también la huerta tras la casa en donde vivía. También amo muchísimo a sus padres antes que falleciesen en un incendio en su granja durante su niñez, así que no podía decirse que era un robot sin emociones porque él había amado y amaba a gente importante para él.

Pero con respecto al _otro_ tipo de amor… Era harina de otro costal.

Jamás se había enamorado de una chica, ni de niño ni menos aún de púber. Ahora como un joven de diecisiete, tampoco sucedió el tan afamado **enamoramiento adolescente**.

No era gay si eso pensaba cualquiera, ¡Ni de coña! Le gustaban las tías, sí, ¡Hasta leía y veía porno a veces! ―Al menos cuando Ruki no estaba cerca y escondía sus fetiches bajo la cama, su escondite secreto―. Tenía una cosa ridícula por las chicas tetonas y de piernas largas.

Además, cabe resaltar que **NO** era virgen.

Solo que de gustar y follar a amar eran puentes distintos.

Algo por lo que su molesto hermano mayor Kou ―Alías el « Idol de Cabaret », como le decía para mosquearlo― solía tomarle el pelo hasta el cansancio diciendo que, por ese modo de pensar, acabaría en su vejez solterón, con un centenar de perros callejeros y más amargado que nunca con la única misión de cuidar el huerto que cultivaba desde renacuajo.

Y gracias a eso, horas más tarde Kou lucía un hermoso ojo morado. Cortesía del amoroso beso del puño de Yuuma.

¡Cómo le gustaría que su pinche hermano adoptivo lo dejase de joder por un solo día!

¿Qué importaba si Yuuma no entendía el amor de pareja? No sería el fin del mundo después de todo, siempre podía vivir una vida de soltero codiciado y tener amiguitas de cama cada cuánto.

Vivir en una casa acompañado de cien perros y con su huerto de vegetales no le sonaba mal a sus oídos. Más bien sería una bendición.

O por lo menos llegó a pensar de esa forma, hasta que la conoció a _ella_.

Todavía recuerda el día, la hora y el momento como si hubiese sido ayer.

Si bien fue, básicamente, ayer. Y la hora como que no la recordaba del todo, con tanto cargamento de compras que llevaba entre manos y con su reloj sin pilas ―Olvido de cambiarlas, otra vez por ignorar las palabras del exacto Ruki―, que más trabajo que hacía era darle mejor pinta a su look que los minutos.

¡Oh, pero la fecha sí que la recuerda!

Fue un 14 de abril, primavera, el mismo día en que sus tomates finalmente dieron el fruto de tanto esfuerzo y arduo trabajo de meses ―Y también cuando le gano una apuesta a Kou y le obligó a vestirse de granjero, con sombrero de paja y botas incluidos―.

Recuerda haberla visto sentada en una de las tantas bancas del parque, con su pelo rubio bailando con las brisas del crepúsculo y una sonrisa dulce plasmada en su fino rostro con los últimos haces de luz cayendo sobre su persona. Llevaba puesto un colorido vestido azul marino que favoreció sus exóticos ojos del color de los pétalos del Sakura.

Tan hermosa.

Por quedársele viendo, y babeando, se le cayeron las compras de los brazos al suelo. Un par de manzanas rodaron y los huevos se quebraron, con suerte lo único que se salvó fue la carne empaquetada. Ya de eso se preocuparía más tarde.

Ella se veía como una jodida hada de harina, de esas que te concedían deseos.

No, espera, ¡AH! ¡Esa era el hada madrina! ¿O era el hada porcina?

Citrina, lupina, perlina… ¡ASH! Olvídenlo, no se acordaba.

Quizá debió prestar mayor atención a los momentos en donde Ruki le leía esos libros de pequeños, pero como no estaba interesado solo le ignoraba y dormía mientras su hermano se pasaba las próximas horas leyendo al aire y pared.

Igualmente ni cuenta se dio. Yuuma agradecía a sus Ruki-sentidos, esos que le decían cuando evitar los problemas con el mayor de la familia y ahorrarse los librazos que el condenado te apremiaba cuando hacías las cosas mal.

Cambiando de tema, no hablaban en un comienzo del "monstruo-devora-libros" de su hermano mayorcito, estaban hablando de la chica que conoció en el parque.

Estaba hablando de su pequeña _hada_ de harina que le robó los suspiros, pensamientos y sueños por las horas consiguientes.

El estúpido amor a primera vista le había golpeado.

Y muy duro.

Mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo azul con aire soñador, con una mano apoyada en su barbilla y recargando contra el alféizar su gran cuerpo, podía escuchar a lo lejos a sus hermanos parloteando sobre su chocante actitud.

Les resto importancia, él solo podía pensar en su bella enamorada.

―¿Ne…Yuuma-kun… Está enfermo? ―Azusa miró a su hermano adoptivo bastante preocupado. El amante del cutting encontraba al castaño bastante fuera de carácter desde el día anterior.

A un lado suyo cierto pelinegro cerró el libro que había intentado leer desde hace un par de horas atrás. Y decía _intentar_ , porque por más que trataba de concentrarse al cabo ni leía en realidad. La actitud soñadora y DEMASIADO silenciosa de Yuuma era tan perturbadora que le impedía entender una sola palabra de su lectura.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido en ese viaje de compras al que lo mando?

―No tengo la menor idea, Azusa ―frunció el ceño alarmado―. Pero si sigue así, consideraré yo mismo llevarle al doctor. Me tiene muy intranquilo el encontrarlo tan… pensativo.

Y ahí estaba el problema, ¡Yuuma no pensaba!

―¡Ruki-kun! ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta aún?! ―El idol suspiró resignado y luego brindó una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce a sus hermanos― ¡Nuestro gigante al fin fue flechado por las fechitas de cupido~! Ya iba siendo hora, me temía que a este paso, Yuuma-kun acabase todo solterón y con chuchos como única compañía ―Desde el sillón un ladrido de enfado se reportó. Al Border Collie no le agrado la ofensa a su especie, aun así los hermanos le ignoraron― O hasta gay.

―¡Todavía puedo escucharte, idol de pacotilla! ¡No soy gay! ―Yuuma se hizo denotar con un grito ensordecedor y una venita formada en la frente.

Estaba bastante despierta, aún para reafirmar su heterosexualidad. Sin embargo, en ningún momento negó lo anterior a eso.

―Vale, vale~ No tiras para el otro bando, Yuuma-kun, pero… ¿Si estás enamorado entonces? ―canturreó travieso el rubio.

Vieron sonrojarse al titán como remolacha, torpemente tosió y jugó con sus pies, antes que se girase mirando a la ventana. Volvió a su mundo de ensueño y sonrió de una forma tan boba que hizo que la mandíbula del ex aristócrata se desencajase. A un costado suyo, Azusa no pudó más que ruborizarse y sonreír con suavidad.

¡¿Yuuma Mukami actuando torpe, ido y bobo?! ¡¿No negando sobre un enamoramiento?! Peor aún, ENAMORADO. Y no lo negó.

Oh por la santísima trinidad.

Su hermano estaba _enamorado_ enserio.

Kou se echó a reír como hiena y dando brincos de conejo procedió a iniciar el interrogatorio al pobre hombre que seguía insanamente rojo.

―Ne, ne, Yuuma-kun~ ―El ojiazul miró divertido a su hermanito― ¿Es una chica guapa? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¡¿Qué tan enamorado estás?! ¡¿Hablaste con ella?!

Tan hablador. Solo faltaba que preguntase cuando era la boda.

―¡Déjame de molestarme, oxigenado! ¡No tengo porque decirte nada mí hada de harina! ―Se arrepintió mucho de que aquello se le escapase, ahora Kou le miró con mayor interés al igual que los demás. Yuuma gimió y se reprochó internamente, ¡Que idiota fue!

―¿ _Hada_? ―Ruki escupió incrédulo.

―¿De harina? ―Azusa inclinó la cabeza a un lado― ¿Es… albina quizá?

―¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Yuuma-kun esta locamente enamorado~~!

El castaño enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba, cohibido se cubrió con la mano el rostro y gruñó.

―¡Deja de incordiarme, bastardo!

Una pelea verbal dio comienzo entre ambos hermanos, el más alto de los dos contestando echo furia y vergüenza, mientras el bailarín lo arrinconaba más y más. Divertido de ver a su siempre gruñón hermanazo golpeado por el amor primerizo. El de ojos grises se metió en algún momento en la discusión, tratando de apaciguar las aguas e impedir que el gigante dejase otro ojo morado en el rubio. Especialmente cuando iba a presentarse en un programa de televisión al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, el pacifico pelinegro que tenía más vendas que una momia miraba por la ventana aburrido.

Aburrimiento que se le fue a la basura al ver como una limusina negra se estacionaba frente a la casa de al lado, al igual que un camión de mudanza. Un grupo de muchachos bajándose de la primera, entretanto de la otra, fueron los trabajadores del traslado.

―Ruki-kun… Los nuevos vecinos llegaron ―Sus palabras lentas rompieron al fin la discusión. Los ceños fruncidos de los más grandes denotándose llenos de irritación.

Ellos odiaban con todas sus letras a los nuevos en el vecindario y no porque los conociesen de vista y les cayeron mal. Los odiaban porque los CONOCÍAN como la palma de sus manos, de toda una vida de adolescentes y niñatos.

Eran sus archienemigos.

―¿Así que esos pendejos finalmente se mostraron, eh? ―Yuuma sonrió malvadamente. Tronó sus dedos y estiró el cuello, un sonoro CRACK sonando y haciendo estremecer a Azusa. El _oso_ estaba de vuelta― ¡Bien! ¿Puedo ir a romperle a alguno un par de costillas?

―Compórtate Yuuma ―El "Tsk" que provino del muchacho de marrones ojos solo le hizo suspirar. Miró por la ventana como los Sakamaki procedían a sacar las cajas del auto y cada uno las llevaba al interior de la gran casa de al lado.― Recuerda, somos vecinos ahora y casi adultos.

Podía distinguir a cada uno desde ahí, desde los mayores a los trillizos y hasta el más joven de toda esa familia de desquiciados.

Ayato, el egocéntrico de los seis hermanos y menor de los trillizos, encabezaba las filas llevando una pelota de baloncesto en un brazo y, en el otro, un par de cajas. Gritaba a toda potencia sus típicos "Ore-sama esto, Ore-sama lo otro" que apostaba el barrio completo escuchaba. Tras de él, el mujeriego y pervertido Raito, mayor del trío, se reía del pelirrojo y llevaba entre brazos una mesa redonda pequeña. El infantil de Kanato solo comía una paleta, con su raro oso de peluche pirata abrazado a su pecho, entretanto gritaba que él no cargaría nada y sus hermanos habrían de llevar sus cosas a su dormitorio. Ya que de ellos había sido idea de mudarse.

Yuuma se echó a reír al ver la cara de furia que Reiji Sakamaki pusó, empezando a regañar al mocoso, para después gritarle a Subaru, el albino más joven, que dejase de tirar las cosas del salón y romperlas por las payasadas de Raito.

El último del clan, Shuu, el estúpido holgazán, seguía en el auto durmiendo. Qué imagen para más irritante.

―¿Por qué tenían que mudarse justamente a nuestro vecindario de entre tantos? ―cuestiono el granjero cruzándose de brazos como un niño caprichoso.

Ruki suspiró.

―Coincidencias de la vida, Yuuma.

―O más bien una maldición, Ruki-kun ―Aclaró cierto joven de ojos azules con notable disgusto en la voz.

Estuvo a punto de decirle al idol una suave reprimenda, cuando, para sorpresa de los presentes, Yuuma soltó un grito ahogado y sus ojos abriéndose de golpe. Prácticamente casi se tiró de la ventana si no fuese porque los tres lo atraparon en el acto.

Azusa y Kou soltaron un gemido lastimero, ¡El hijo de perra pesaba demasiado!

―¡Hey, titán! ¡Vas a romperme la espalda por tanto que pesas! ―Se lamentó el famoso de la televisión adolescente y femenina.

Lástima que Yuuma ignoró su queja, al contrario, el castaño ni atención le prestó. Sus ojos solo estaban fijos en cierto punto fuera de la ventana. Y aquel punto no era otro que una muchachita rubia de ojos rosas y floreado vestido que actualmente caminaba por la verada frente a su casa.

Los tres Mukami no tardaron en hacer conexión con la muchacha y el comportamiento descarriado de su hermano. Solo que en vez de sentirse inmensamente felices, fruncieron el entrecejo preocupados.

Y este se incrementó en cuanto Yuuma enrojeció de la ira al ver a la rubia se lanzó a los brazos de los Sakamaki en efusivos abrazos y besos en las mejillas. Pronto una discusión instaurándose por quien podía abrazarla más tiempo.

―¡Que carajos! ¡¿Por qué mi hada está abrazando a esos estúpidos Sakamakis?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ESTOS LE DEVUELVEN EL ABRAZO Y LA BESAN?! ―Preguntó un furioso, como celoso, granjero.

La respuesta no le gusto para nada cuando llegó.

―Yuuma-kun… ―El segundo de la parentela se notaba bastante tenso y había perdido todo rastro de diversión en su tono― ¿ _Esa_ chica es tu hada de harina?

―Si, ¿Y a que ha venido ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? ―Bufó con molestia― Me vale mierda, ahora solo quiero golpear a esos putos Sakamakis…

―Es… su prima ―El más joven tuvó la dicha de agregar.

.

.

Una estaca imaginaria, más emocional que física, clavándose en el pecho del grandullón apenas las palabras más horrendas de todas le golpearon en el corazón.

Se quedó tieso en su lugar y un graznido se le escapó de los labios en un fuerte:

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―La conmoción no pudo haber sido más notoria.

―¿Acaso no lo sabías? ―El mayor de los cuatro arqueó una ceja y arrugó la nariz― Ella es Yui Sakamaki, la única prima de los Sakamaki. Fuimos a la misma escuela en nuestra infancia, ¿Qué no la recuerdas?

La respuesta era demasiado obvia. Claro que no.

En ese instante, Yuuma juró que el corazón se le desquebrajo en miles de pedazos.

Se había enamorado de la primita de sus archi-rivales jurados.

Mátenlo.

El primer amor a veces era una reverenda mierda.

 _Y así es como la guerra entre los Sakamaki y Yuuma dio comienzo._

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡ASDFGHJKL! ¡Acabé esta idea que se me vino a la cabeza una hora atrás!** Todavía me sorprendo como mientras escribía para "How to Be a Bad Girl", de repente me vino esta otra idea y… ¡ZAS! Abrí el puto Word aparte y escribí este prólogo de una historia corta, cómica y romántica. Yo soy una enorme fan de Yuuma y entre todos los sinvergüenzas vampiros es uno de los que más me gusta (Esh mega sexy~~), así que quise dedicarle un fic especial para él solito.

Y bueno, hay que mencionar que me partí de la risa al imaginarme a los Sakamaki como familiares de Yui~ ¡Me los imagino sensualonamente celosos y sobreprotectores! En especial en un fic de Universo Alterno, en donde no hay vampiros y son CASI normales estos chiquillos.

Solo aviso, de aquí en adelante este fic me demoré en actualizar un poco, más ahora con la universidad (Me muero, primera semana y la tortura es horrenda, ¡Ya hasta trabajos grupales, joder!). Pero cuando lo haga, prepárense para ver al granjero intentando conquistar el corazoncito de su vecinita, a Kou como cupido loco, a los Sakamaki sobreprotectores y a Ruki tratando de salvar de la muerte a su hermanito Yuuma ewe~

¡Oh! Y Azusa… Siendo Azusa, nah xD Quizá como el mensajero de cartas de amour~ Por cierto, la palabra **"Kabocha" significa: "calabaza".** Si, Yuuma-kun llamo a su perro calabaza en japónes, que LOL

Bueno, esto ya para más adelante. ¡En fin! Espero les haya gustado el próloguito.

¡Dejen reviews y denle favs y follows!

Y que alguien me regale un Yuuma-kun~

Nah, broma XD

Ahora si, bye bye~

Lovely Swan.


End file.
